Bittersweet
by UnciornAttack
Summary: Takes place during the war and the fire nation has decreed that every house must have a water bender to protect from fires. Surprises in store when Katara is sent to Prince Zuko's house.


I splashed some cold water on my face and glanced up at the mirror and ran a hand through my hair.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" I heard May's monotone voice call from the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth. May was driving me insane with her cynical remarks and complete apathy for everything. Except the bedroom apparently. I strode into the bedroom naked to see May in the corner of the room talking to someone with long brown hair.

"Zuko!" May's voice rose slightly, seeing my bare frame. The girl with beautiful silk locks hanging to her waist turned around. Bright blue eyes widened and her face turned bright red.

"I'm-I'm s-s-so sorry!" She sputtered.

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped, completely forgetting that I was standing there wearing nothing.

"Katara?" I asked incredulously. She was holding hands to her face and stepping backwards to the door.

"Um y-yes Firelord Zuko." She stammered while blindly searching for the door knob. May rolled her eyes at me.

"Zuko, I think you're forgetting something." I raised an eyebrow then I realized.

"Oh, this is…." I quickly walked to the chair and threw on a pair of red boxer shorts. May touched Katara's shoulder and Katara opened her eyes, drinking me in. I hid my smirk as May crossed her arms.

"So, what can I do for you Katara?" I sat down at ease in my armchair.

"Other than wear pants?" She shot back, trying to recover from her embarrassment.

"Please, I'm sure you've had your fill of naked men. Speaking of which, how's Aang doing?" My lips pointed upwards but my eyes grew cold. So many things not yet resolved.

"He's fine." She spit. We glared at each other in silence.

"Well…if you two would like to be left alone…" May raised her eyebrows slightly.

"No!" We both shouted. Katara held her arm uncomfortably and shifted her weight onto one foot. May glanced about, bored as usual. Katara's discomfort seemed to catch. I cleared my throat breaking the silence.

"So…what exactly brings you to the fire nation? Last time I checked, you weren't exactly on good terms with us."

"It wasn't by choice." Her cheeks caught on fire once again as a furious blush spread. Her hair fell over her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh Zuko, must you be so thick?" May sighed and examined her nails. "The new decree you signed off on requires that every house with a fire bender must have a water bender present. You know, it's the new effort to reduce the fires that have been spreading." She sighed again, winded after such a long explanation. I sat there dumbstruck.

"When did I sign this?"

"Oh I don't know Zuko. Do I always have to keep track of you? I'm going for a stroll. Don't forget her chains Zu-Zu." May seethed and promptly left.

Katara stood still, her big, round eyes looking glossy.

"I am…sorry about this situation." I muttered, embarrassed with myself for being so careless in signing off on a law.

"You should be." Her voice was filled with loathing.

"I apologized, isn't that enough?" My temper rose slightly; apologizing was a rare thing for me.

"No it isn't, _Zu-Zu_. How about letting me go home back to Aang and my students? How would you like to be forced to leave your home? Hm?" She was glaring at me now, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Don't push me Katara. I am your master after all." A slow merciless grin began to creep on my face as I rose from my chair.

"You will never be my master." She said firmly, but took a step backwards.

"Oh, I already am. We both know there's nothing you can do about it either." I took another step forwards.

"No one will ever be in charge of me. And don't come any closer, I'm warning you." Katara stepped backwards, stumbling on some discarded clothing on the floor. Her hands were clenching into proper bending position. That would never do.

"I will come closer if I like. And you will hold your tongue." Before Katara could say another word, heat spread to my finger tips and I sent a gentle blaze of fire at her palms.

"Ow!" Katara screamed and grabbed at her hands, rubbing them. "You are a monster!" She screamed at me, the tears falling freely as she realized I took away her only defense. I grinned again and kept walking forwards. She bumped into the corner of the room. Panic seared her eyes as I came within inches of her face.

I grabbed her wrists and handcuffed her arms behind her back. Suddenly I became very aware of how close she was standing, how fast her heart was beating, how sexy she looked even in distress. Dark, smooth skin with that glossy hair, red lips. I pressed my body firmly against hers.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" She whispered. My member rose in response to her husky voice filled with fright.

"Feel that?" I whispered back. Katara blushed furiously and turned her face away from mine. "Look at me when I talk to you." I cupped my hand around her cheek and turned her face towards mine.

"Ok!" She seethed.

"That's not the respect you show your master, is it?" My fingers warmed against the side of her cheek, ready to teach her a lesson.

"Ok, Firelord Zuko." Her eyes widened with fright at my touch.

"I prefer Master." I smirked. "Let me show you how to properly respond."

I took my free hand and slipped it under her skirts, cupping her warmth. I summoned more heat to stimulate the area while keeping eye contact with Katara. I watched as some pleasure seeped in.

"Do you like this?" I slipped a finger inside her, as her walls fought me. She was already wet and so tight.

"Yes Master Zuko." I put another finger inside, while my thumb stroked her sex in circular motions. My fingers began to pump in and out. I watched as hunger filled her eyes.

"And how about this?" I bit her neck while making circular motions with my tongue, breathing warm air beneath her ear lobe. Her spine arched as she leaned further into my fingers.

"Oh, yes Master Zuko." Her breathing began to increase as I rubbed her sex faster. I wondered if she could handle another finger. I began to put another in, but she tried to lean away from me.

"You will stop fighting me and you will like what I do to you." I took the hand that had been cupping her cheek and tore off her wrap. Katara stood, fully exposed. Her round, full breasts fit into my hand perfectly as I rubbed her nipple till it peaked. I shoved another finger inside her, hearing the gasp of pain escape her lips which made my erection stronger.

"That was an order, Katara."

"Yes, Master." She managed between pants.

"Now you will do as I say once more." I pulled my fingers out and pushed her onto her knees. Then I grabbed her head and pushed her mouth. "Suck." I ordered. Katara hesitantly wrapped her lips around my head. She flicked a tongue over the head and then tried to pull away. I pushed her head more into my dick and bucked. "Deeper." Katara took me inside her mouth farther, sliding her tongue over the shaft. I moved her head faster and faster, her protest noises making me want her more. I pulled out of her mouth, and picked her up and flung her onto the bed. I walked over to her and took out some chains. One end I attached to the handcuffs and the other end to the bed post. Then I slid down my boxers.

"Oh, Zuko, no…please no." She begged, trying to inch away from me. I smiled at her protests.

"Relax Katara. Fighting makes it worse, remember? Besides you're going to have to beg for it." I flung her against the headboard and slammed two fingers into her tight heat that was slick with juices. I bit down on her nipple hearing her gasp. I took my fingers out and began to suck on her sweetness. Her body twisted as her desire mounted, becoming wetter.

"Please Master…" She moaned.

"Please what?" I asked between licks, locking my eyes with hers.

"Please don't do…that…" She moaned harder as her back arched fiercely and her cell walls began to contract.

"Beg me to be inside you." I ordered, stopping my licking. I wanted her to cum while I was inside her.

"But…" She hesitated. I warmed my fingers on her thighs to a high heat. It did the trick. "Please Master Zuko, be inside of me."

I pulled apart her thighs and positioned my member in front, then pushed myself in. She was so tight, I could tell it was hurting her by the gasps she let escape her. I waited a few moments to let her cell walls adjust before pulling out. Then pushing inside again and repeated this process. Katara relaxed her tensed muscles. I then began to thrust inside her forcefully. She moaned out "Oh, oh, Zuko". Her moaning my name made me pump harder and faster, slamming her against the headboard. Her chains rattled and her peaked breasts bounced. She wrapped her legs around my back as she began to convulse against me. Her nipples brushed against my chest. "Oh my god, oh, oh, I think I'm going to-" Katara groaned out as I felt her walls contract and a rush of wet which made me cum as well. We climaxed together and rode out the orgasm high before I pulled out. Her chest rose and fell taking in deep breaths. I stood up, pulled on my boxers.

"Well, I think this is going to be a fine arrangement. Borrow some of May's clothes and be down for dinner in an hour. "

"Yes…master."


End file.
